Sony Pictures Home Entertainment
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment is the home video distribution arm of Sony Pictures Entertainment, a subsidiary of Sony Corporation. Background SPHE is responsible for the distribution of the Sony Pictures library for home entertainment, mainly releases from the Columbia TriStar Motion Picture Group (Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Sony Pictures Classics, and Screen Gems) as well as releases from Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions (Triumph Films, Destination Films, Stage 6 Films, and Affirm Films). SPHE also releases product from Revolution Studios. Since June 20, 2007, SPHE now handles its former Sony BMG kids label, Sony Wonder. They are also responsible for their television shows from the Sony Pictures Television library from Screen Gems, Columbia Pictures Television, TriStar Television, Tandem Productions, TOY Productions, ELP Communications (shows include from T.A.T. Communications to ELP Communications), Four D Productions, Columbia TriStar Television and Sony Pictures Television. In Canada, Columbia TriStar Home Video helped distribute tapes from Astral Video in the 1990s. It also has an Australian deal with Hoyts. History It was established in November 1979 as Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, releasing 20 titles: The Anderson Tapes, Bell, Book and Candle, Born Free, Breakout, Buck and the Preacher, The Deep, Don't Raise the Bridge, Lower the River, [(film) Emmanuelle, Eyes of Laura Mars, Fun with Dick and Jane, The Harder They Fall, Here Comes Mr. Jordan, A Man for All Seasons, Midnight Express, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, Mysterious Island, The New Centurions, Shamus, The Taming of the Shrew Taxi Driver When a Stranger Calls and You Light Up My Life. In June 1981, Columbia Pictures established a joint venture with RCA, RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video, to distribute tapes in overseas markets. The partnership expanded to North America as RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video the following year. The venture distributed NBC titles, as it was a subsidiary of RCA at the time. In March 1990, NBC filed suit against Columbia and its then-new parent company Sony under the perception that the latter two parties were violating their joint pact. Columbia purchased the foreign video rights to Orion Pictures titles a month earlier. NBC alleged that they were unaware of this transaction and had become convinced that Columbia was forming their own video unit in strict defiance of the joint venture, which was set to expire in 1992. Sony/Columbia denied NBC's claims. As the lawsuit continued into 1991, General Electric, the parent of NBC and RCA, announced that it was divesting its interest in RCA/Columbia. In August 1991, General Electric sold its 50% share of the company to Sony Corporation, and the litigation officially ended. It was named as Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment until a name change to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on November 30, 2004. As RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and as Columbia TriStar Home Video, the company also distributed many films from New Line Cinema and a number from CineTel Films as well as films from Miramax Films on VHS. Columbia TriStar Home Video also distributed tapes from Turner Home Entertainment in the UK from 1994 to 1997. SPHE has a three-year deal with Starz Media's Anchor Bay Entertainment for worldwide DVD releases, with the exceptions of North America, Australia, and the United Kingdom. On February 21, 2010, The Weinstein Company made a DVD distribution deal with SPHE through Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Group. On August 31, 2010, SPHE partnered with Image Entertainment in a multi-year agreement, marketing and distributing DVDs and Blu-rays by Image. Image retains its own sales and marketing. On April 23, 2012, Mill Creek announced that they had signed a home video distribution deal with SPHE, acquiring the rights to distribute 250 films from the Sony Pictures catalog on DVD and Blu-ray. On February 18, 2013, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment's Australian joint venture with Universal Studios Home Entertainment will license Anime in Australia in early 2013 with its initial titles: A Certain Magical Index, Shakugan no Shana, and Armitage III, scheduled for release on April 24, 2013. On August 27, 2013, Mill Creek Entertainment signed a deal with SPHE to distribute SPE's 665 films and 54 television series on DVD. On December 18, 2013, SPHE president David Bishop announced he will leave when his contract expires in March 2014. David Bishop was president of SPHE since 2006 after leaving MGM Home Entertainment. On January 6, 2014, it was announced that Man Jit Singh will replace Bishop after his contract expires in March. Man Jit Singh was the CEO of SPT's Multi Screen Media Pvt. Ltd., who was overseeing SPT's Indian Networks. Singh however, won't leave then Indian market, as he has been overseeing SPT's Indian TV market since 2009. Australian subsidiary The Australian operations was a joint venture between RCA/Columbia Pictures Video and local cinema company Hoyts. It was known as RCA-Columbia Pictures-Hoyts Video, and released many local films (mainly those distributed by Hoyts, as well as Cannon Films) in addition to Columbia Pictures titles. Prior to this, some releases were handled through CEL. In the early 1990s, the company was renamed Columbia TriStar Hoyts Home Video, before Hoyts dropped out of the partnership. Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment